


It's A Big World (and a small university)

by Ellienerd14



Series: It’s A Big Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, What they deserve, implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: When the TARDIS lands at a familiar university, Yaz volunteers to go and send a message to a past companion.(Or, the one where Yaz meets Bill)-"The TARDIS wants you to see your friend?”“Yeah,” the Doctor went back to stroking her ship, “it’s a nice thought but I think- I think it would hurt too much.”





	It's A Big World (and a small university)

“I know, I know,” the Doctor comforted, stroking the console fondly, “I miss her too. But I can’t go out there. The timelines are a little wobbly.” The TARDIS makes a groan, that’s probably meant to be sulky. “Bill’s timeline is not a place to be poking around in. I love her as much as you do but-“ 

The TARDIS wheezes in an especially sad way. Yaz thought that maybe it was trying to blackmail the Doctor. 

“Who’s Bill?” she asked, stepping into the console room. 

“Ah, Yaz, I didn’t see you there!” Her voice is cheery but Yaz has already spotted the wetness of her cheeks. 

“Sorry, Ryan got lost again looking for the kitchen.” 

“What about the map I gave you?” 

Yaz laughed. “He lost the map too.” 

The Doctor rolled her eyes, amused. “Ah. That’s a problem. I’ll find another. Better yet, I’ll find the original. Fancy a bit of map finding dear?” 

“Dear?” Yaz repeated, feeling a flush of warmth. Luckily, the woman was still stroking the console and missed it. Because… “Did you just call the TARDIS ‘dear’?” 

“Yes?” The Doctor patted the ship gently. “Come on, maps, Ryan, tea. Lots planned.” 

It was a clever distraction. But Yaz hadn’t graduated top of her class by accident. 

She pushed.

“You said you loved her,” Yaz said, “to the TARDIS. So, that woman you were talking about - Bill, was it? - was someone important?” The Doctor has mentioned a wife before, hadn’t she? 

The Time Lady looked down. “She was… amazing. My friend-“ the TARDIS wheezed, “our friend.” 

“Did she travel with you?” 

“Before you three did,” she answered. “Oh, we had so much fun. We went to an ice fair once. It was brilliant.” 

Yaz wasn’t sure if she wanted to know but asked anyway. “Why did she stop?” 

The Doctor turned away. “Something happened to Bill. I couldn’t protect her, I got distracted, too sure she’d be safe. And now, now, we’ll she’s not here anymore.” 

“Is she-“ 

“No!” the Doctor answered quickly, “Bill’s out there. Travelling too, just with someone else, someone who can take care of her. Probably better that way.” 

“Oh.” Yaz couldn’t help like she’d overstepped a little. Bill and whoever else had travelled with the Doctor before them was rarely spoken about, apart from half told anecdotes and clothes left behind in their rooms. 

“The TARDIS stopped at the wrong place again. Don’t tell Graham! Bristol, St. Luke’s university. That’s where she worked. And I worked. Me, with a job! Weird right?” 

“The TARDIS wants you to see your friend?” 

“Yeah,” the Doctor went back to stroking her ship, “it’s a nice thought but I think- I think it would hurt too much.” 

The ship wheezed mournfully. 

Yaz chewed on a fingernail. “What would you say to her?” 

“That she’s brilliant.” 

Yaz glanced at the TARDIS door. She was curious about the woman who came before her. And if it would make the Doctor happy, how could Yaz just give up without trying? 

“I could go, if you want. Cheer the TARDIS up a little bit.” 

The ship made a happy kind of noise. 

The Doctor looked up hopefully. “You want to meet Bill?” 

“If you let her travel with you, then she must be someone special.” 

“She was - is.” The Doctor pulled her into a warm hug. “Thank you!” 

Yaz smiled into the crook of her shoulder. “It’s okay. Where can I find her?”

“Kitchens. She was- is a cook. Fantastic chips.” 

The TARDIS makes another happy wheeze and opens the doors to an university centre. 

“Are you sure,” Yaz asked, turning from the doors to look at the woman, “I mean, she seems really special to you.” 

A sad smile tugged at her lips. “Timey-wimey things. Can’t cross my own timeline.” 

There was something more to it but Yaz didn’t want to push any more. She was surprised enough that the Doctor let her meet her old friend. There was so much they didn’t know about her still. 

“Besides, someone’s got to go and find the rest of them. Can’t have that! Ryan Sinclair, wandering in my ship. He might press all sorts of buttons.” The Doctor looked down at the panel. “Come back in an hour. We’ll make you some tea. You like the purple kind? I’ll find you the purple kind.” 

“Thanks…” Yaz pulled on her jacket and stepped outside the TARDIS doors and onto the ground of St. Luke’s university. 

 

* * *

It didn’t take long to find the canteen. It was crowded and loud with the chatter of students. Yaz felt a little out of place there but stepped into line anyway. 

She hadn’t even considered university, not even the local ones. Yaz had wanted to be a police officer since she was eleven, sitting in an assembly told by a police officer from London. She wished she could tell Officer Adeola that he inspired her. 

Maybe she could, now that the Doctor was in her life…

“Chips?” A young woman asked. Yaz hadn’t realised that she’d reached the front of the line. 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“Okay, I’ll only be a minute, I swear.” She tightened the cute bun on top of her head and disappeared into the kitchen, coming out with a new tray. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah. Understaffed. My friend was meant to help but he’s a bit weird and kept licking things so I sent him home. Anyway, chips.” 

“Thanks.” Yaz looked up at the woman’s name tag. “-Bill?” 

“Sorry, long queue, hungry students.” Bill hurried down to the till. “ID card?” 

Yaz realised she had a problem very similar to the Doctor: empty pockets. 

“About that-“

“It’s okay, half of these lot lose them. What was it, late night?” 

Last night, Yaz had played scrabble with the Doctor and blown up a Cyberman. “Kinda.”

“Name?” 

“Yasmin Khan. But I won’t be on there.” 

Bill glanced at the queue. “No?” 

“I’m just looking around. Heard good things about this place.” 

Bill sighed. “Just this once and only ‘cause you’re pretty.” 

“What?” 

“Have them. It’s just chips.” 

“Thanks,” Yaz smiled at her, “for the record so are you. I mean, you seem nice. That’s what I meant.” 

Bill winked at her. “Enjoy your chips Yasmin Khan.” 

 

* * *

It wasn’t as simple as getting free chips and leaving. Yaz picked an empty table with a view of the kitchens and watched as Bill dashed around. 

At first sight, Bill seemed so  _ ordinary _ . But so had Yaz once, before the Doctor. So this must have be before Bill was whisked away by the Doctor. Why else would she stay in such a boring life? Yaz had ran off in pursuit of adventure and never came home. 

She needed to find an excuse to talk to Bill again and somehow drop into conversation that she was ‘brilliant’. 

Her opportunity can five minutes later when Bill dropped the plates she was holding and it smashed on the floor. Yaz caught sight of the defeated expression on Bill’s face and hurried over to help pick up the broken pieces of ceramic. 

“Thanks.” Bill scooped up the broken pieces and dropped it in the bin. “Yasmin, right?” 

“You remembered?” 

“No many students actually look at me when I serve them. Hangovers, anxiety, living in their own worlds, you know.” 

“My friends call me Yaz.” 

Bill raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Am I your friend?” 

“Depends, do you need a hand in there?” Yaz nodded at the direction of the kitchen. “I’ve got a big family. Lots of experience.” 

Bill glanced at the line and nodded. “You sure?” 

“Of course. My Nanny says to be kind.” 

“My… my Grandfather says the same. But in a very long winded way. Anyway, love the help. You any good at washing up, cause I just broke the last clean plates.” 

Yaz grinned at her. “Washing up is my speciality.”

 

* * *

It took a while but eventually all the students filtered out and the girls were left with just washing up. 

“So,” Bill began, “why are you here if you’re not a student?” 

“I’m a police officer,” Yaz answered, sticking close to the truth, “just needed a break from traffic duty.” 

“I always wanted to go here. Working here is close enough and I sneak into lectures sometimes. That’s… not illegal is it?” 

“Same level as sneaking into a canteen.” 

Bill relaxed. “Right. If you want, you can come along too. The Doctor’s lectures are legendary and he gave me the heads up that he’s doing one on ‘Alien’. Like the film ‘Alien’.” 

“What class does she teach?” 

“Poetry. But it isn’t ever poetry… or it’s always poetry. I don’t know. Fancy it?” 

“Yeah. Although I haven’t actually seen ‘Alien’ yet.” 

Bill almost dropped another plate. “Yasmin Khan, you have not lived.” 

“You sound like Ry- my friend. He always goes on about Star Wars.” 

“You haven’t watched Star Wars? I’m going to have to start calling you Yasmin again because we can’t be friends anymore.” 

Yaz found herself giggling like a schoolgirl and before long so wad Bill. 

“You- you’re,” she managed between laughs, “really Bill, you are brilliant.”

 

* * *

When the Doctor had mentioned she used to be a white-haired Scottish man, Yaz had thought it was a joke. But as she got comfortable in a seat next to Bill and a man with fashion taste so bizarre it had to be the Doctor, it was very clear she had underestimated them. 

“Is he wearing heelies?” 

Bill shrugged. “Yeah, he gets bored sometimes.” 

For a second, the man seemed to look directly at Yaz. Bill held up a hand and waved at him. He grinned back with the same mischievous gleam in his eyes that Yaz recognised in  _ her  _ Doctor. 

“You know him?” 

“Sort of.” Bill pulled out her phone. “Shush, he’s starting.” 

“Time-” they started, in a whole different voice, “time is not what you expect.” 

The Doctor’s lecture was amazing. Yaz knew her Doctor was clever - because she never stopped mentioning it - but without the end of the world distractions, it was like their voice was golden. 

“Woah,” she said, at the end, “he’s… he’s something.” 

Bill smiled. “I know. No Alien references though. Maybe he got the dates mixed up. At least you have time to watch it before his next one.” 

“Um, I-I’m not sticking around.”

“Oh, right-” 

“It’s not like personal I just, my friends-” 

“It’s fine, really.” Bill straightened her jacket and beamed. “It was nice hanging out with you.” 

Yaz turned to where the TARDIS had sat earlier. “Bill- I, um, look out for yourself, yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

They stared at each other for a moment and then went their separate ways. Yaz pretended her suddenly racing heart was not as a result of the Doctor’s old friend.

And then she waited.

 

* * *

There was a problem. Well, mostly there was waiting but the TARDIS was still yet to appear outside the gates where Yaz had got out hours ago. She called the Doctor but when she didn’t pick up, tried Ryan. He was a more reliable phone answerer. 

“Hi Yaz,” he greeted. “Did you tell the Doctor I lost my map? She keeps giving me this look and it was you or she can read minds like-” 

(She had missed him, weirdly.) 

“Yes. Sorry. Look, is she there?” 

“Doctor!” Ryan shouted, muffled, “it’s Yaz.” 

There was a bit of static as the phone was passed over.

“Hello Yaz.” 

“Hi,” she replied, grateful to hear the Northern accent again, “Where are you? It’s been hours.” 

“Getting new tea bags. We’re on a lovely planet getting your favourite kind. The Rhodian spiced lavender.” 

“Oh.” Yaz leaned against the gates, relieved, “well you were gone and I was worried you’d left me behind or something.” 

“Never,” the Doctor promised. “How many?” 

“How many what?” 

“Hours. It is a time machine after all.”

Yaz glanced at her watch. “Oh, right. It’s quarter past ten.” 

“I will be there before you know it. Literally, if I get the timing right.” 

There was muffled conversation behind her. “Ryan, how dare you insult my driving skills!” 

“Doctor,” Yaz said, “still there?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a minute.” 

“Me again,” Ryan said, after another muffled beat. “You alright?” 

“Cold,” Yaz said, “but I’m fine. Have you ever watched ‘Alien’?” 

“Who hasn’t? Oh, no way Yaz! I mean it’s a classic. Even Graham has seen it-” 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” 

Ryan sighed. “Disappointing, really. Hey, we’ve landed. See you.” 

Yaz turned around, but the ship hadn’t reappeared. “You sure?”

“Yeah. It made the wheezing noise and all.” 

“Are you at the right gates? I can’t see you.” 

“Yaz?” The Doctor was back. “Sorry, wrong month. Happens sometimes.” 

She stumped against a tree and groaned. “Doctor, please.” 

“Okay, okay.” There was some worrying noises and then the Doctor made a little ‘ah’. “Okay, she’s resisting a bit but I will get there. Trust me.” 

“Of course,” Yaz answered. She pulled her leather jacket closer and got in a more comfortable sitting position. “Just…” she yawned, “come soon.”

 

* * *

When Yaz opened her eyes again, it was bright out and her phone was lying dead on the grass next to her. 

She scrambled up to her feet quickly and turned it back on… only to be met with a red battery sign. 

“Crap, crap, crap-” she swore. “Okay, be smart, be smart.” 

What would the Doctor do? 

Yaz looked up at the building… she could just ask, right? The Doctor said herself that she never turned away someone who needed help. 

Brushing off moss from her jeans, Yaz moved towards the university building.

 

* * *

“Go away.” The door was almost slammed in her face but Yaz had quick reflects and managed to edge her way inside. 

“You help people.” 

“I’m a teacher. I should be doing something like drinking coffee or being bossy.” 

Yaz hoped she wouldn’t accidentally tear time apart. 

She held out her phone. “This model isn’t out yet, is it?” 

He picked it up, frowning. “I’m an old man, I don’t know phones or vegan food.” 

“But you know time travel,” Yaz added, “you did your whole lecture on it yesterday.” 

“Do I know you?” 

Yaz bit her lip. “Well, sort of. It’s all…” 

“Complicated.” 

Yaz followed his glance to a familiar blue box in the corner of the room. “No spoilers. But I need to talk to you in the future and my phone is dead.” 

The Doctor sighed. “I’m not meant to interfere.” 

“All I need is a little charge so I can call my friends.” 

“Alright, just this once.” He plucked a sonic from a bowl on his desk and aimed it at Yaz’s phone until it lit up again. 

“Thanks.” She glanced again at the desk at the big photo of a woman with curly blonde hair. “Who’s that?” 

Something sad crossed his face. “Someone important. Someone brave and beautiful.” 

Yaz had never seen a photo of that woman in the TARDIS. 

Her phone buzzed in her hands. 

“Magic trick.” The Doctor said, grinning wickedly. “You sat by Bill in the lecture. Why?” 

“Cause she’s nice. And pretty.” 

“Right.” The Doctor clicked and his office door opened. “Off you go. Back to the future.” 

“Thanks for the help,” Yaz said, “and some advice… from your future self.” 

“Spoilers-” 

“Bill Potts is brillant. Treat her accordingly.” Yaz nodded at the old version of the Doctor. “I don’t know why but one day you’ll regret it. She’s one in seven million and I’ve only spend one day with her.” 

The Doctor nodded. “I’m going to travel with you one day, right?” 

If there was ever going to be a tear in time and space, now would be the moment. But there was just silence. 

“Why do you guess that?” 

“You’re brilliant too and that’s the type of people I travel with.” 

She felt her cheeks flush with the compliment. “Thanks. For the record, you’re pretty brilliant too.” 

Yaz watched as the doors closed on the back of the man that would one day become her best friend. (It made her head hurt, thinking about it.) 

Her phone buzzed again and Yaz picked up. “Ryan, hi.” 

“Yaz! She got the month back but it’s the wrong gate. You alright? We couldn't find you for ages and the Doctor is worried.” 

“Great. Where are you now?” 

“Outside the canteen.” 

“On my way.”

Yaz jogged over, darting between half-asleep college students, when she bumped into a familiar face. 

“Hey.” Bill grinned. “So, you didn’t just disappear into thin air.” 

“Not yet,” Yaz smiled at the irony, “thanks again, for the help yesterday.” 

“You were the one who helped me.”

Yaz pulled her into a hug, feeling herself blush again. Bill was much taller and a little taken back, but she held on. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I am. I’m just going soon and we didn’t say goodbye properly.” 

“Oh and this is properly?” 

Yaz ducked her head. “I think so-”

“Yaz!” A familiar Northern accent called. “Yaz! Finally.” 

The Doctor froze when she spotted Bill. “Oh, you.”

“Me?” Bill looked between them. “Sorry, do I know you?” 

“No. But Yaz said you helped her and I’m her friend. My name’s John-” 

“Joan,” she corrected, “Joan, meet Bill.” 

“Right, Joan, a female name. Because I am… a female.” 

Bill shook her head but looked amused. “I have work but it was nice meeting you Joan.” She winked at Yaz. “Maybe we’ll bump into each other again.” 

She disappeared into the crowds, just leaving Yaz and the Doctor. 

“I’m ready to go back to the TARDIS.” 

“We’re ready to have you back. As per Ryan’s request, we’re going to the first screening of Star Wars in 1977.” 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

_ (Later, the Doctor and Bill run off to an arcade on Venus and she’ll mention her new friend Yasmin Khan. It’s a name that will stick with him till his next generation. After Bill beats him at Pacman, he’ll call her brilliant and they laugh together.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2019! Felt the right time to post it with Resolution airing later.
> 
> Comments very much appreciated! I haven't written much for 13 yet so I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
